Give Me Love
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [COMPLETE] Aku mencintaimu, meski kau menginginkan orang lain. Aku juga tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Karena aku sudah disisimu. Mengingat semua tawa kita sebagai seorang teman. /"Kali ini biarkan dia tahu, seberapa banyak air mata yang sudah kau keluarkan untuknya."/AU! TWOSHOT! RnR plz
1. Chapter 1

Suara musik pop kesukaan Hinata mengalun memenuhi kamar biru miliknya dengan volume sedang.

Hari sudah menggelap, dan bahkan ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Pukul 23:21.

Tapi Hinata masih terjaga, menemani seseorang yang memang sedang membutuhkan teman. Beruntunglah ayahnya sedang pergi ke keluar kota, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot dimarahi karena belum tidur selarut ini.

Hinata tersenyum kecil pada Naruto yang duduk disampingnya. Mereka kini duduk di karpet sambil melihat pemandangan luar malam melalui jendela.

Safir Naruto tampak meredup, dia kelihatan lesu sambil meminum cairan dari gelasnya.

Senyum Hinata yang semula terkembang memudar saat pria itu tidak melihatnya. Tatapan pengertian miliknya juga berubah sedih.

Hingga Naruto kembali menoleh padanya, dan entah sejak kapan berada tepat didepan wajah Hinata hingga Hinata dapat merasakan dengan jelas deru nafas pemuda itu.

"Na-Naruto!"

Hinata terkejut, dan hendak memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menahan punggungnya untuk pergi. Hinata panik, tapi saat irisnya kembali pada wajah Naruto... Hinata langsung terdiam.

Safir itu meneteskan air mata.

Membuat Hinata merasa sakit untuk satu alasan yang naif.

Dia tidak bisa melihat Naruto menangis.

"Hinata..." suara parau yang Hinata sangat hafal memanggil. Membuat lamunan gadis itu terenggut dalam sekejap.

Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya membalas tatapan kosong Naruto untuk menandakan bahwa dia mendengarkannya. Selalu mendengarkan.

Hinata melihat satu senyuman kecut dari bibir pria itu, lalu tanpa diduga pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Hinata sangka.

"Aku mau menciummu. Boleh ya..."

Bahkan belum sempat Hinata mencerna perkataan Naruto, pria itu sudah menghentakkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Hingga bibir keduanya bertemu dengan cukup keras.

Hinata memekik kecil. Mata bulannya melebar, dan dia seketika berontak saat bibir Naruto menempel padanya untuk beberapa detik.

Dan saat Hinata tidak mampu mendorong tubuh itu menjauhinya, Naruto justru sudah ambruk duluan. Wajah pria itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke bahu Hinata. Lalu dia... mendengkur pelan.

Naruto tertidur. Di bahu Hinata.

Setelahnya Hinata masih menahan nafas untuk semua yang baru terjadi. Dia bahkan sudah berkeringat dingin.

Hinata hanya membiarkan Naruto tertidur dipelukannya—dengan wajah bersandar pada bahunya yang kecil untuk sementara.

Mengabaikan Naruto yang mungkin saja sudah ngiler dibahunya, Hinata justru tengah menatap dengan kecewa pada botol-botol wine kosong yang berserakan pada meja didepannya.

"Hmm... Sakura..." Naruto mengigau pelan, kemudian dia bergerak menyamankan dirinya pada tubuh Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata, dia hanya mampu menghela nafas lirih sambil menelan rasa sakit hatinya sekali lagi.

Lalu setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi Hinata.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa..."

 **.**

 **.**

Give Me Love

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[ Dksfgxo © 2015 ]

AU, Typo(s), twoshot! NoEdit.

Angst/Friendship/Drama and littleRomance

Rated T

NARUTO x HINATA

~ooOoo~

.

.

.

 _Sejak kapan?_

 _Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi... aku menikmati setiap perasaan yang kusimpan rapi ini untukmu._

 _Entah sampai kapan._

 _Mungkin sampai suatu saat nanti, ketika aku mulai menyerah._

 _(Hinata Hyuuga)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suasana kedai siang itu cukup tenang. Hinata bersyukur karena dia bisa menikmati makan ramen siang ini dengan damai. Mengingat kedai ini berada di dekat Universitas, jadi memanglah hal yang sangat langka kedai ini sepi pengunjung.

Tapi meski begitu, Hinata juga tidak begitu menyukai suasana sepi. Jadi, beruntunglah dia karena Naruto selalu ikut serta makan bersamanya.

Karena Naruto selalu penuh semangat berbicara disetiap saat. Meramaikan suasana. Menghilangkan kehampaan yang Hinata takutkan.

Hinata sangat menyukai bagaimana pria itu bercerita dengan banyak ekspresi.

Ah, mungkin Hinata menyukai segala dari pria itu.

Dan mencintainya dengan hati.

Hinata melahap sedikit ramen miliknya yang masih panas. Dirinya tertawa saat melirik Naruto yang tidak sabaran melahap ramennya banyak-banyak lalu berakhir dengan wajah memerah yang konyol karena kepanasan.

Hinata segera memberikannha segelas air, dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto dengan pengertian.

"Hahaha. Makanlah pelan-pelan!" Ujar Hinata.

Naruto cemberut merasa Hinata meledeknya, tapi kemudian dia mengagguk setuju.

Naruto kembali memegang sumpit dan mengambil sesuatu dari mangkuk ramen miliknya lalu memindahkannya pada mangkuk Hinata.

Itu, kuning telur rebus.

Naruto tidak suka kuning telur rebus. Jadi Hinata akan selalu jadi orang yang memakan kuning telur rebus ramennya.

"Seperti biasa, itu untukmu."

Tapi kemudian kali ini Naruto mengambil putih telur dari mangkuk Hinata dan langsung melahapnya ke mulut.

"Dan ini milikku!" Ucapnya penuh canda.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Hinata sangat senang menikmati saat-saat seperti ini dengan Naruto. Meski Hinata suka putih telur rebus, tapi dia tidak keberatan memberikannya untuk Naruto. Ah, bahkan mungkin apapun itu. Asal Naruto bisa tersenyum, Hinata akan rela memberikannya.

"Ah ya, Hinata bagaimana dengan novelmu?" Naruto bertanya setelah selesai menghabiskan kuah ramennya.

Alis Hinata terangkat, dia berpikir sebentar sebelum memberikan senyumnya.

"Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi selesai. Ada apa?" Kali ini wajah Hinata berubah curiga. Apalagi melihat Naruto yang cengengesan seperti itu.

"Baguslah! Aku menunggu untuk ditraktir olehmu. Hehehe!"

Tuhkan.

Wajah Hinata berubah masam. Tapi akhirnya Hinata ikut tertawa manis.

"Hah, kau ini..."

"Tenang saja, nanti jika aku sudah mendapatkan Sakura aku juga akan mentraktirmu!" Naruto berkata dengan sangat ceria.

...membuat Hinata merasa senang dan sakit disaat bersamaan.

Wajah cerah Hinata hampir saja memudar saat rasa sakit itu kembali menyesakkan dirinya. Tapi beruntunglah Hinata sudah terlatih untuk itu.

Dia masih tetap tersenyum meski perasaannya sedang kembali terluka. Tersenyum sangat baik hingga Hinata merasa telah menjadi penipu yang sangat handal.

"Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggunya..."

"Makanya, bantu aku ya."

~ooOoo~

Hinata benar-benar tidak merencanakan hal ini. Berada diantara Naruto dan Sakura pada saat jam makan siang di kantin kampus.

Hinata memang tidak merasa terganggu. Dia bahkan sudah melupakan rasa sakitnya ketika harus berada diantara mereka berdua.

Karena Naruto tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik, begitupun dengan Sakura Haruno, dia gadis yang cantik, baik dan punya senyum yang bagus.

Sakura selalu menebar senyum tulus pada semua orang. Dibanding Hinata harus sakit hati, Hinata lebih menjadi iri jika dia harus dibandingkan dengan Sakura.

Gadis itu baik dan punya batasnya sendiri. Sempurna untuk menjadi dambaan para lelaki.

Pantaslah jika Naruto sangat menyukainya.

Mereka bertiga kini duduk disebuah meja panjang dekat jendela. Hinata duduk sendiri, sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura duduk bersampingan diseberang Hinata.

"Jadi kalian bersahabat?" Sakura bertanya dan melihat kearah Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang melamunkan gadis itupun tersentak, kaget. Membuat Sakura dan Naruto tertawa dan Hinata menjadi sedikit malu.

"Ah—ya, begitulah." jawab Hinata kacau.

Naruto menyodorkan sebotol air putih pada Hinata, lalu dia nyengir, "Minumlah. Kau melamun terus dari tadi."

Hinata tersinggung dan jadi terlihat kesal pada satu-satunya pria di meja ini. Tapi justru wajah merengutnya itu mengundang Naruto dan Sakura untuk kembali tertawa.

"Kalian kompak sekali..." Hinata mendecih dan tetap mengambil air mineral itu dan meminumnya dengan sedotan.

Hinata menyedot air itu sambil kembali melirik pada Naruto dan Sakura yang akrab lalu berpikir.

 _Mereka cocok sekali..._

"Kami berteman sejak Sekolah Dasar. Saat pertama kali aku pindah dan jadi tetangganya." Kali ini Naruto yang bercerita.

Sakura berbinar kagum menatap Hinata dan Naruto bergantian, "Wah, itu sudah lama sekali!"

Naruto mengangguk sembari tertawa bangga, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kalem melengkapinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menepuk tangan Naruto yang terulur untuk menyendok sambal pada mie yang baru Naruto pesan. Naruto meringis sakit, lalu menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang mendelik seram padanya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan pedas, nanti kau akan sakit perut lagi lalu—hmmph!"

Ceramahan Hinata sontak saja terpotong saat tangan Naruto datang membekap mulutnya dengan cepat, sebelum sahabatnya itu membeberkan kebiasaan apabila Naruto makan makanan yang terlalu pedas.

Tentu saja kebiasaan itu adalah aib.

Apalagi jika dikatakan didepan Sakura. Dia tidak boleh tahu!

Tapi terlambat, suara tawa Sakura lagi-lagi pecah diantara mereka. Sakura yang pintar tampaknya sangat mengerti apa yang akan Hinata katakan selanjutnya.

Wajah Naruto seketika memerah, antara merasa malu dan marah juga.

Dia mendelik pada Hinata yang masih dia bekap mulutnya. Tapi gadis itu juga tak mau kalah dan membalas tatapan Naruto dengan sengit.

Mereka berdua akhirnya perang tatapan membunuh dan membiarkan Sakura menjadi penonton setia.

Gadis musim semi itu tampak menikmatinya dengan terus terkekeh, lalu dia menghela nafasnya untuk berhenti tertawa agar bisa berbicara.

"Kalian menyenangkan sekali." Kata Sakura, membuat Naruto dan Hinata menoleh padanya secara bersamaan.

"Aku juga ingin berteman denganmu Hinata, minta nomor teleponmu ya!" Sakura berseru dengan semangat.

Sedangkan Hinata... Dia hanya mampu terpana mendengarnya.

.

~ooOoo~

.

Hinata menatap isi ponselnya dan merenung. Itu adalah dari Sakura.

Gadis Haruno ini sudah dua hari mengiriminya pesan dan mengakrabkan diri dengannya.

Hinata sendiri senang. Dia adalah tipe orang yang sulit memiliki teman. Mungkin satu-satunya sahabat yang dia punya memang Naruto, dan sisanya hanyalah sebatas teman kuliah, teman sekolah dan lain-lain.

Jadi Hinata bersyukur ada seseorang seperti Sakura yang mau lebih dulu menawarkan pertemanan padanya. Apalagi Sakura gadis yang ceria, mudah bergaul.

Itu mengingatkan Hinata pada seseorang. Seseorang yang kini tengah asyik berbaring diatas kasurnya.

Naruto. Sakura itu mirip seperti Naruto.

Hinata melirik Naruto yang sedang serius main game di ponsel sambil tiduran, tatapan Hinata seketika melembut saat memikirkan satu hal.

 _Mereka benar-benar cocok._

Hinata melihat pesan yang dikirim Sakura sekali lagi,

 _From : Sakura_

 _Hinata, aku ingin meneleponmu. Jika kau sedang dengan Naruto, aku akan meneleponmu nanti saja. Aku ingin cerita sesuatu, boleh ya :)_

Hinata membuang nafasnya lelah. Lalu dia kembali beralih pada Naruto yang masih nyaman bermain game.

Bahkan kini si Uzumaki itu mulai selimutan diatas kasurnya.

Hinata segera saja mendekat.

Naruto terperanjat saat tiba-tiba selimutnya ditarik dari tubuhnya. Si pemilik kamar yang melakukannya. Naruto menatap Hinata bingung, tapi gadis itu tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan wajah serius.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk menginapkan?" Sindir Hinata, dia mulai melipat tangan.

Naruto menggaruk lehernya dengan kikuk lalu cengengesan pada Hinata.

"Ya Tuhan... Cepat pulang, ini sudah malam." Kali ini Hinata mulai menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"Auw, iya iya! Aku akan pulang!" Ujar Naruto sewot. Wajahnya kusut sekali pada Hinata.

Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

Hinata masih terdiam didepan pintunya sambil mendengarkan komat-kamit Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari kamarnya. Hingga suara Naruto dan ayahnya yang saling menyapa, sebelum akhirnya suara pintu rumah yang dikunci menandakan pria itu sudah pergi dari rumahnya.

Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Lalu dia mengetikkan pesan untuk Sakura.

 _To : Sakura_

 _Aku siap mendengarkan :) Teleponlah jika itu soal Naruto._

Setelah selesai mengirimkannya, Hinata tersenyum miris.

Hei—Apa yang coba dia lakukan? Ingin menyatukan Sakura dan Naruto melalui dirinya?

Apa Hinata sedang menggores lukanya sendiri sekarang?

Hinata rasa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuknya menangis.

Tapi meski ingin, Hinata tidak bisa. Entahlah.

Rasanya jahat sekali jika Hinata bersedih untuk kebahagiaan dua orang yang baik padanya.

Ponsel miliknya kembali bergetar. Panggilan masuk, tentunya dari Sakura.

Hinata sekali lagi membuang nafasnya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut sebagai seorang teman.

"Halo Sakura..."

~ooOoo~

 _Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin bercerita. Tapi aku tidak punya begitu banyak teman yang bisa aku percaya._

 _Hinata, sebenarnya aku punya orang yang aku sukai._

 _Aku tahu dengan jelas jika Naruto memiliki perasaan padaku. Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu, tapi... Kau tahu, aku masih menunggu seseorang._

 _Tapi kupikir, ini saatnya aku melupakan orang itu. Naruto pria yang baik. Aku rasa, aku harus mulai membuka diriku untuk orang lain._

 _Emm Hinata—Naruto, apa dia masih menyukaiku?_

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sebentar saat seluruh percakapan teleponnya dengan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu kembali berputar di otaknya.

Hinata tentu punya banyak ekspresi keterkejutan saat Sakura membicarakan perasaannya secara gamblang malam itu.

Tapi dia mempertahankan nada bicaranya dengan terus berpura-pura antusias.

 _Aku mencintai Naruto, Naruto mencintai Sakura, dan gadis itu berharap pada pria lain._

Hinata ingin tertawa untuk fakta yang satu itu. Mereka bertiga itu sama!

Tapi kenapa diantara semuanya, tetap dia yang terdengar paling menyedihkan?

Berharap pada pria yang bahkan tidak pernah menyadari perasaan miliknya sama sekali. Dan malah, dia kini sedang berusaha membantunya mendapatkan gadis lain.

"Haaah..."

Pada akhirnya, Hinata hanya mampu mengeluh pada langit.

Memikirkan kalau sekarang Sakura mulai mau menerima Naruto rasanya... Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.

Ada rasa puas yang mengalir didalam hatinya, lalu ditempat lain dia juga merasa gelisah.

Merasa tidak adil untuk suatu hal.

Merasa sakit untuk banyak alasan.

Tapi Hinata tahu jika ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Yang tetap membatasi dirinya dengan tembok persahabatannya bersama Naruto.

Jikapun Hinata memiliki rasa benci saat melihat keduanya bersama... Maka saat itupula dia berbalik membenci dirinya sendiri.

Hinata hanya merasa menjadi pengecut. Yang membenci orang-orang yang bahkan tidak tahu masalahnya.

Bahkan bisa dibilang ini adalah masalahnya sendiri. Masalah yang Hinata ciptakan sendiri.

Hinata nyaris menangis lagi ketika dia memikirkan kembali semua itu. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada plastik belanjaan yang dia bawa.

Sebentar lagi sampai rumah... Dan setelah itu, Hinata boleh mengeluh sepuasnya di kamar.

Hinata mempercepat jalannya, dia merasa lega saat melihat tembok rendah pagar rumahnnya yang sudah di depan mata.

Tapi, tepat saat dia mencapai pintu rumahnya, rasa leganya hancur seketika.

Mata Hinata tiba-tiba saja terasa memberat. Pandangannya mengabur oleh sesuatu yang memaksa melesak keluar.

Hinata meremas plastik yang dia bawa. Dadanya... sesak sekali. Hinata bahkan merasa dia lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

Dia melihat, tepat pada rumah disamping rumah miliknya, Naruto... Dia sedang bersama Sakura.

Mereka tampak bahagia sambil berpegangan tangan. Saling bertukar senyum saat bermain dengan Riri—anjing milik Naruto—dipekarangan rumah Uzumaki.

Hinata tersentak saat tiba-tiba safir Naruto menangkap keberadaannya. Tampak pemuda itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya, bersiap untuk menyapa Hinata.

Tapi Hinata segera menghapus semua jejak air matanya dengan cepat, lalu berbalik membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan terburu-buru.

Dia... Perlu menangis sekarang.

~ooOoo~

Malamnya Naruto tampak merenung di kamarnya yang dilantai dua. Dia hanya terdiam di balkon kamar, bersandar pada pagar pembatas sambil memandangi jendela kamar Hinata yang tertutup.

 _Tidak biasanya..._

Tidak biasanya Hinata menutup jendela padahal ini masih jam 7 malam. Gadis itu punya kebiasaan yang sangat Naruto hafal, membiarkan jendela terbuka dan memandangi langit sampai dia mengantuk.

Tapi bahkan Hinata sudah menutup jendela kamarnya sejak sore tadi. Padalah Naruto ingin berbagi kebahagiaannya pada Hinata. Dia ingin bercerita tentang perkembangan hubungannya dengan Sakura yang kini makin membaik.

Memikirkan gadis berambut merah muda itu seketika membuat Naruto bersemangat. Dia dengan tidak sabar kembali mengirimi Hinata pesan untuk yang ke delapan kalinya. Dan kedelapan kali itu pula Naruto menunggu, tetap tidak ada balasan.

Naruto bahkan sudah meneleponnya berkali-kali sejak dirinya melihat Hinata saat bersama Sakura tadi. Niatnya ingin mengajak Hinata bergabung, tapi gadis itu bahkan tidak juga menjawab.

Terhitung yang kesembilan kalinya, Naruto akhirnya kembali mengetikkan pesan untuk Hinata.

 _To : Hiiinaaataaa_

 _Apa kau sakit?_

Beberapa menit menunggu, tetap saja tidak ada balasan yang Naruto inginkan.

Si pirang itu mendesah khawatir. Dia melirik jendela yang tertutup rapat itu lagi dengan penasaran.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menghampiri meja belajar lalu mengambil satu penghapus miliknya yang paling besar. Dia kembali keluar, mengambil ancang-ancang melempar hanya untuk mengetuk permukaan jendela itu menggunakan penghapusnya.

TUK!

Di dalam sana Hinata dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia menatap pesan yang dikirimkan Naruto barusan sekali lagi sebelum kemudian menghapusnya seperti pesan-pesan Naruto yang lain.

"Hinata, aku ke rumahmu ya!"

Hinata terperanjat mendengar Naruto berteriak. Apalagi mengatakan kalau dia akan kemari.

Hinata buru-buru bangkit dari kasurnya, menendang selimutnya asal dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Ini masalah! Matanya bengkak dan Naruto tidak pernah bercanda jika dia bilang akan datang!

Ketukan di pintu terdengar tepat setelah Hinata membasuh mukanya dengan air. Selesai mengelapnya dengan baju yang dia pakai, Hinata segera menghampiri pintu sambil terus merutuki ayahnya yang terlalu membebaskan Naruto masuk ke rumah.

Hinata membuka pintu, dan saat itulah dia mendapati wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan cengiran.

Tapi seketika itu wajah cerahnya berubah terkejut saat melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Naruto over.

Hinata mendesah malas dan beringsut masuk kembali menaiki kasurnya.

Naruto tentu saja membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Aku hanya sedang pms. Sakit perut membuatku banyak menangis." Ujar Hinata berbohong. Dia kembali memakai selimutnya, terlihat menghindari Naruto.

Tentu saja Hinata menghindarinya. Dia tahu, niatan pria ini datang adalah untuk bercerita mengenai Sakura.

Ah, boleh saja sih... Tapi, tidak untuk sekarang. Tidak untuk malam ini.

Hari ini perasaannya sudah cukup terluka.

Mungkin besok? Mm, sepertinya bisa. Hinata akan mempersiapkan hatinya sebaik mungkin jika untuk besok.

Ingin sekali Hinata mengatakan semua itu pada Naruto sekarang. Tapi, tidak mungkinkan?

Jangan bodoh.

"Err jadi?" Naruto menjadi kikuk sendiri melihat Hinata yang cuek.

Hinata bergerak memiringkan posisi tidurnya membelakangi Naruto. "Jika mau bercerita soal Sakura, besok saja ya."

Entah kenapa Naruto menjadi tidak enak hati pada Hinata untuk alasan yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui. Naruto awalnya hanya diam, memperhatikan punggung Hinata yang tidak bergerak.

"Jika aku kemari karena aku ingin, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Naruto hanya berpikir dia perlu mengatakannya karena pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar diotaknya.

Hinata terdiam, cukup lama mencerna pertanyaan Naruto yang memang tidak memiliki jawaban.

Hinata lalu memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya dengan tenang.

"Kau bisa berbaring di karpet jika mau. Aku ingin tidur."

Setelah itu, Hinata benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Dia benar-benar pergi tertidur setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Hinata rasa, Hinata memang harus melakukannya sesekali.

Yah—Mengabaikan Naruto, untuk sedikit menghibur perasaannya.

~ooOoo~

Siang itu Hinata pergi ke kedai ramen untuk makan siang. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah disini sejak tadi, namun dia belum memesan apapun karena menunggu Naruto selesai kelas.

Hinata tentu bersemangat, meski dia harus menahan diri dari aroma ramen yang lezat hampir satu jam lamanya—tak apa! Karena hari ini Naruto akan makan siang bersamanya setelah beberapa hari belakangan mereka jarang bersama.

Bukan apa-apa, tentu saja belakangan ini Naruto banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sakura. Merekakan sudah pada tahap semakin dekat.

Hinata sendiri tahu semua itu dengan jelas. Tentu saja, mereka berduakan sama-sama curhat pada Hinata tentang hal yang sama.

Perasaan Hinata? Ah—siapa yang peduli? Bahkan selama ini tidak pernah ada yang bertanya bagaimana dengan perasaannya ini. Karena dia menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Dengan sangat rapi.

Tapi jika kalian ingin tahu, Hinata sudah sangat kebas dengan cerita kedekatan mereka. Toh—dia memakan itu setiap malam! Sakura akan meneleponnya dan Naruto akan datang ke kamarnya.

Bahkan mungkin Hinata sudah sangat siap jika mereka tiba-tiba saja memberi kabar soal resminya hubungan mereka. Dan Hinata akan memberikan selamat dengan suka cita, tanpa tangis.

Karena mereka... teman Hinata.

Mereka orang yang tulus pada Hinata. Akan sangat egois jika Hinata mengatakan sumpah serapah atas kebahagiaan Naruto dan Sakura.

Asalkan dia masih bisa bersama Naruto, semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan?

Hinata tersenyum mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel disaku Hinata bergetar, dia segera mengambilnya. Pesan dari Naruto.

Senyum Hinata mengembang. Dia dengan semangat membuka pesan tersebut.

Namun...

 _From : Naru_

 _Hinata maafkan aku! Aku bertemu Sakura dan kami pergi mendadak untuk kencan. Ya Tuhan, kami KENCAN HINATA! KENCAN! Doakan aku ya!_

 _Belilah ramen yang enak. Aku janji besok aku yang traktir! Gomeeen(/-\\)_

Hinata membaca isi pesan itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Untuk beberapa menit yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengamati setiap kata-kata ceria itu.

Lalu dengan perlahan Hinata mulai mengetikkan balasannya.

 _To : Naru_

 _Tidak apa-apa! Kebetulan aku juga harus pergi membantu Kurenai-sensei hingga malam. Jadi jangan mencariku nanti malam ya!_

 _Aku pegang janjimu!_

 _Syukurlah :D sampaikan salamku untuk Sakura ya!_

Setelah selesai mengirimkannya, Hinata hanya diam, kembali terpaku memandangi balasan yang dia kirim pada Naruto tadi.

Hingga akhirnya ponselnya kembali menampilkan pesan dari Naruto yang baru masuk. Hinata tidak membukanya, dia malah mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya kedalam tas.

Hinata lalu kembali terdiam. Menerawang memikirkan banyak hal.

Hingga akhirnya pikirannya sampai pada satu pertanyaan;

 _Apa dia masih bisa bersama Naruto seperti dulu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

 _Mencintai dengan cara seperti ini memang sangat sulit._

 _Tapi karena itu kamu, kurasa aku tidak apa-apa._

 _(Hinata Hyuuga)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

A/N : terganggu dengan typo dan kalimat-kalimat yang kepleset?

Satu-satunya pembelaan yang bisa aku kasih adalah; AKU KETIK SEMUA INI DI HAPE JADI SUSAH NGEDIT! /nangisSeketika/ ToT)

Bagaimana? Maaf ya ini semua masih banyak kekurangan. Terutama dalam hal kelebayan yang terlalu, karena aku bener2 sangat bawah kalau disuruh bikin fict angst. Kenapa aku coba? Ah, ini awalnya aku buat untuk event NaruHina Tragedy Day... tapiii, setelah beberapa pertimbangan, aku rasa ini ga cocok T-T) jadi aku batalin.

Awalnya aku mau buat ff ini oneshot loh. Tapi karena wordnya yg sudah mencapai 6k+ jd aku bagi dua. Untuk menghindari mood pembaca yang nantinya malah kebosanan baca tulisanku yang membosankan._.

Ada yang berminat? Aku sudah menyelesaikan chap 2 nya hampir 90% loh... Aku bakal update cepet kalau banyak yang memaksa hehe *modus*

Tolong sarannya di kotak review ya!

ditunggu,

150710

 **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Nyatanya semua berubah.

Bukan hanya karena Naruto yang kini jarang hadir disisi Hinata, namun karena gadis itu juga memilih membatasi dirinya dari pria itu dengan sibuk menyelesaikan novelnya.

Sidang skripsi sudah di depan mata, jadi dia harus menyelesaikan novelnya secepat mungkin.

Jadi dengan alasan tersebut, dia bisa menolak Naruto untuk datang ke kamarnya saat malam. Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada Sakura agar tidak menghubunginya dulu sementara.

Meski begitu, pada dasarnya Hinata memang hanya sedang menghindar. Atau lebih tepatnya, sedang berusaha menata kembali hatinya.

Dia juga sedang memberikan Naruto ruang untuk bersama Sakura. Agar Naruto tidak harus memikirkannya dulu sekarang.

Hinata berhenti mengetik pada laptopnya untuk memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sesaat. Matanya bekerja untuk mengamati setiap kalimat yang dia ciptakan dalam novelnya.

 _Aku tidak tahu... Kau bersikap seperti itu karena kau memang tidak sadar, atau kau sengaja menolak untuk mengerti?_

Hinata tersenyum masam membacanya, lalu mendesah lelah.

Kalau dipikir, ingin sekali dia mengatakan kalimat itu pada Naruto juga.

Tapi apakah Naruto akan paham dengan maksudnya ya? Atau malah Hinata yang akan berbalik terlihat bodoh?

Ah—sudahlah. Lagipula Hinata akan memulai untuk bisa merelakan perasaannya pada Naruto sekarang. Karena... Apa lagi yang bisa dia harapkan? Pria itu tidak akan mungkin tahu jika bahkan Hinata sama sekali tidak memberitahunya.

Meskipun Hinata sudah melakukan segalanya untuk Naruto, dengan selalu berada disisinya... Tapi tetap saja mereka punya gelar persahabatan sebagai alasan disini.

Apalagi lelaki itu bodoh dalam hal kepekaan.

Hinata sedang mereguk coklat panasnya saat ponselnya berkelap-kelip.

Saat Hinata memeriksanya, dia sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat siapa yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan.

 _From : Naru_

 _Kau masih bangun?_

Hinata menghela napas, dia melirik jendela kamarnya yang sejak pulang sudah dia tutup. Hinata kembali memikirkan Naruto.

 _To : Naru_

 _Belum. Aku sedang menyelesaikan novelku._

Hinata segera mengirimnya. Tak lama kemudian, balasan Naruto tiba.

 _From : Naru_

 _Aku ingin meneleponmu... Aku janji tidak akan cerewet. Sudah hampir seminggu kita tidak bicara._

Hinata termangu pada isi pesan Naruto. Sembari menimang, dia terus berpikir.

Jika saja dia bisa, Hinata juga ingin membalasnya dengan kalimat _'aku juga merindukanmu!'_

Hei—bukankah Naruto juga mencoba mengatakan hal itu barusan? Bahwa dia merindukan Hinata? Hanya saja, dengan diksi pada batas seorang sahabat.

Hinata berpikir. Setelah ini mereka akan disibukkan dengan skripsi dan sidang. Hinata yakin, mereka pasti akan sangat jarang berhubungan.

Apalagi setelah menyelesaikan kuliah, Naruto sudah didapuk untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya di pusat kota. Ada kemungkinan jika pria itu mungkin akan pindah kesana untuk beberapa lama.

Hinata juga, setelah kuliahnya selesai dia ingin langsung membuat novel keduanya, sebelum dia memulai pekerjaannya di perusahaan percetakan milik pamannya.

Hah—apa mereka akan bertemu sesering dulu?

Naruto memang jelas-jelas berada disamping rumahnya. Tapi tetap saja... ini berbeda. Hinata merasa jika semakin hari dia semakin kesulitan untuk menjangkau Naruto meskipun dia menyandang predikat sebagai teman terdekatnya.

Jikapun suatu saat nanti setelah kehidupan mereka berubah Naruto memiliki sedikit waktu luang, kini pria itu telah memiliki orang lain untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Ah, benar juga... Jadi kapan—lagi?

Hinata harus memanfaatkan waktu yang dia bisa untuk bersama Naruto sebisa mungkin.

Hinata tidak membalas pesannya, dia memilih untuk mendial nomor Naruto dan menghubunginya duluan.

Gadis lavender itu sontak saja menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat panggilan dan langsung menyambutnya dengan girang diseberang sana.

Hinata mendesah sebal, kemudian kembali menyahut, "Iya iya... Maafkan aku..."

Lalu, satu senyuman manis Hinata ciptakan dibibir karena kini hatinya mulai menghangat.

~ooOoo~

Give Me Love

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[ Dksfgxo © 2015 ]

AU, Typo(s), twoshot! NoEdit, ide pasaran.

Angst/Friendship/Drama and littleRomance

Rated T

NARUTO x HINATA

~ooOoo~

.

.

.

Waktu memang berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Apalagi Hinata memang sengaja untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Dia menjalani kesibukkannya dengan tekun, berharap semua kesibukkan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir dan terus menyiksanya hingga dia lupa—

—lupa rasa akan rindunya pada Naruto.

Sudah hampir sebulan Hinata dan Naruto tidak bertemu dalam artian berbicara secara langsung dengan sengaja. Mereka hanya sesekali berpapasan di depan rumah dan Naruto akan selalu menyapanya dengan ceria. Itupun selalu pada saat mereka dalam situasi terburu. Hinata pulang, dan Naruto yang pergi.

Mereka juga sudah jarang mengobrol. Sekali lagi, karena kesibukkan membuat Naruto maupun Hinata semakin jarang menelepon. Bahkan Sakura, gadis itu sudah lama kabarnya tidak sampai ketelinga Hinata.

Kebiasaan Naruto yang selalu meneleponnya hampir setiap malam jika Hinata melarangnya datang, kini sudah tidak ada...

Terakhir yang Hinata ingat, Naruto meneleponnya lima hari yang lalu. Itupun tidak selama biasanya, hanya sekedar bertukar kabar lalu rasa lelah memaksa mereka untuk segera menutup telepon.

Bahkan sampai detik ini, Hinata sama sekali belum lagi mendengar suaranya.

Hinata sendiri tidak berusaha untuk bisa melihat Naruto dengan mengintipnya dari jendela atau apapun, karena dia sendiri selalu pulang dan langsung tidur karena kelelahan setelahnya.

Tapi meskipun Hinata berusaha mencuri lihat lewat jendela, itupun percuma karena Naruto pasti sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Alasannya karena jadwal mereka kini berbeda, dan kesibukkan mereka yang tak lagi sama. Hinata bahkan lupa kapan terakhir dia pulang bersama Naruto.

Naruto kan sudah punya Sakura yang perlu dia perhatikan. Tentu saja pria itu tidak punya alasan lagi untuk terlalu banyak menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama Hinata.

Apalagi mengetahui jika pria itu selalu pulang terlambat. Hinata yakin, Naruto pasti telah pergi bersama Sakura lebih dulu.

Sedih? Bohong jika Hinata bilang tidak. Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto sudah memilih orang lain. Tapi tetap saja, saat dirinya kehilangan keberadaan pria itu... Hinata sama sekali tidak terbiasa.

Hinata merindukan Naruto.

Hinata menatap gambaran dirinya yang ada dicermin. Lalu cemberut imut.

Saat memeriksa jam wekernya, ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Dan Hinata sengaja belum tidur karena dia sedang menunggu untuk mendengar suara Naruto pulang. Karena Naruto selalu berisik saat sampai rumahnya.

Hanya menunggu suaranya saja dari dalam kamar. Hinata sama sekali tidak berniat menyapanya. Hinata hanya ingin mendengar suaranya sudah cukup.

Tapi sampai Hinata menunggu setengah jam kemudian pun, tanda-tanda kedatangan Naruto belum juga kedengaran.

Seketika Hinata berpikir mungkin Naruto sedang menginap dirumah Shikamaru, atau ditemannya yang lain.

"Haaah." Hinata membuang napasnya keudara.

Meski Hinata sudah nyaman bergelung dibawah selimutnya tebalnya sekalipun dia tak juga bisa tidur. Percuma, pikiran Hinata sudah dibawa serta oleh Naruto.

Hinata akhirnya bangun lagi. Dia menggelung rambutnya asal lalu bergerak menuju jendela besar kamarnya. Setidaknya sekarang Hinata ingin melihat langit sampai dia mengantuk.

Sudah lama Hinata tidak lagi melakukan kebiasaannya ini karena dia selalu sibuk dan pulang dalam kondisi kelelahan, langsung pergi tidur.

Hinata membuka jendelanya tanpa ragu. Meski Hinata tampak seperti gadis lemah dari luar, sebenarnya dia adalah gadis yang pemberani. Setidaknya jika dibandingkan Naruto. Jadi tidak usah heran melihat kebiasaan Hinata yang satu ini; membuka jendela saat hampir tengah malam.

Tapi saat Hinata berhasil merentangkan jendela kayu kamarnya selebar mungkin, dia malah melongo.

Matanya membulat, begitu juga dengan mulutnya.

Wajahnya syok melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri pada balkon di depan kamarnya.

Itu Naruto. Dia juga terlihat sama terkejutnya saat melihat Hinata.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Hinata bicara tanpa sadar.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidur." Naruto menyahut hal yang sama sekali tidak nyambung.

Hinata hanya mampu melempar senyum kikuk. Hampir saja dia ketahuan sedang menunggu si kuning itu. Untung Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

"Dua hari lagi kita wisuda." Naruto kembali membuka percakapan.

Hinata mendelik tajam pada Naruto. Lalu mengisyaratkan dengan telunjuk dibibir untuk tidak berisik.

Naruto terkekeh malu. Lalu menggerakan tangannya berpose seolah sedang menelepon.

Mendesah kecil, Hinata lalu mengangguk setuju.

Naruto menghilang masuk ke kamarnya.

Detik berikutnya Naruto sudah membuat panggilan pada nomor Hinata. Gadis itu segera menjawab, tepat saat Naruto kembali ke balkon.

" _Baka_ , aku juga tahu kita akan wisuda huh. Apa ayahmu akan datang?" Hinata bertanya, dia melihat Naruto cengengesan di depan sana.

 _"Hehehe, tentu saja! Kau akan pakai gaunkan?"_ pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat kening Hinata berkerut.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Hinata mendengus, merasa aneh.

Naruto lagi-lagi malah terkekeh. _"Hanya tidak sabar saja, melihatmu berdandan. Hahaha."_

Hinata mendesis kesal, dia segera melempar tatapan sengitnya pada Naruto.

 _"Kau bisa pakai lipstik tidak? Nanti belepotan lagi~"_ Dan Naruto lagi-lagi menggodanya.

Satu geraman keluar dari mulut Hinata, dia bahkan mulai menunjuk-nunjuk tanda peperangan kearah Naruto yang tengah tertawa lebar sekali.

"Aku akan berdandan cantik! Lihat saja!" sungut Hinata membalas.

Setelahnya, setengah jam pun berlalu, mereka akhirnya larut dalam zona yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua. Sangat asyik mengobrol dan saling melempar ledekan seperti kawan lama yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

Tak ayal suara tawa tak mampu mereka tahan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, jika mereka memang merindukan satu sama lain.

Bahkan kini Hinata sudah nongkrong di jendelanya dengan tubuh dibalut selimut, sementara Naruto menelepon sambil makan cemilan di balkon.

 _"Hah, sudah lama sekali. Sepertinya kita harus pergi ke kedai Ichiraku besok sebelum kita benar-benar lulus."_ kata Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk kecil tanpa sadar. Memang sudah lama sekali. Hinata bahkan belum lagi datang kesana sejak terakhir kali dia makan ramen bersama Naruto.

Yah, entah kenapa Hinata selalu merasa jika dia pergi kesana dia harus datang bersama Naruto.

"Kau berkata seolah kau belum pergi kesana lagi..." balas Hinata.

Terdengar Naruto menggumam tak jelas, Hinata menoleh memperhatikan pria itu yang ternyata sedang merapikan sampah-sampah makanan ringan yang dihabiskannya.

 _"Memang benar. Aku belum pergi kesana lagi..."_ jawab Naruto.

Hinata tentu terkejut, refleks dia kembali bertanya, "Tidak dengan Sakura?"

Tetapi Naruto malah tertawa merdu, _"Tentu saja sudah. Kami makan disana beberapa kali. Tapi setelah itu, setiap aku mengajak Sakura makan lagi dia tidak mau. Dia bilang, tidak baik mengkonsumsi-nya terlalu sering."_ ceritanya.

Mendengar itu, wajah Hinata seketika meredup.

 _"Jadi aku belum makan ramen lagi. Huh, rindunya~"_ ucap Naruto jujur dari dalam hatinya.

Namun yang Hinata lakukan hanya tersenyum sedih.

Tentu saja, seharusnya Hinata tidak perlu terkejut untuk itu. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat Naruto menurut adalah Sakura. Bahkan mungkin hanya dalam sekali perintah atau satu permintaan, Naruto akan langsung patuh pada gadis permen karet tersebut. Sekalipun itu dalam hal sesukar ramen.

Ah... Cinta memang sungguh menakjubkan bukan?

Bahkan dia rela berkali-kali patah hati untuk orang yang sama—Hinata.

"Kau besok mau pergikan Hinata?"

"Ya."

"Aku yang traktir kok."

"Ya."

Hinata mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhnya saat merasa udara malam tiba-tiba semakin mendingin. Tanpa sadar pikirannya pergi jauh ketika mata bulannya terpaku pada pohon apel yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumahnya.

Hening...

Hinata baru menyadari kalau Naruto tidak juga berbicara. Saat _amethyst_ -nya kembali menoleh kesana, lelaki itu ternyata sedang menatap padanya dalam diam.

Hinata tertegun, namun dia segera saja berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa aneh.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Hinata dan balas menatap pemuda itu.

"Kenapa melamun?" dan Naruto membalas dengan pertanyaan yang tidak diduga.

Hinata segera tertawa kecil untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tidak... hanya sedikit memikirkan tentang masa depan." Jawabnya asal.

Naruto ber-oh ria.

Hinata menghela napas lega karena setelah itu Naruto tidak bertanya hal-hal aneh lain.

Tapi Hinata tetap merasa ganjil dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja diam dan terasa... serius.

Akan bertanya, tapi suara itu lebih dulu kembali memanggil.

"Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura. Tepat di hari wisuda kita." nada Naruto terdengar agak menekan—sepertinya dia kurang percaya diri.

Sementara Hinata, dia hanya mampu mematung dengan wajah yang kosong. Tatapannya yang datar beralih memandang Naruto disana.

Lalu si pirang itu melanjutkan,

"Bantu aku ya?"

Ah—

—apa Naruto itu... idiot?

.

.

.

Hari ini akhirnya sudah tiba.

Hari yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyesakkan bagi Hinata.

Hari ini, dia resmi menamatkan kuliahnya. Hinata akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan perguruan tinggi pertamanya dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan.

Hinata sangat bahagia ketika dia berkhayal merencanakan masa depan.

Bekerja lalu kuliah lagi. Ah~ senangnya...

Lalu dia akan membuat bangga Ayah, adik bahkan mungkin ibunya dan semua orang yang sudah percaya padanya. Pasti menyenangkan sekali...

Hinata tersenyum cerah pada ayah dan adiknya yang sudah menunggunya dengan binar bangga.

Dia segera mendekat, meski agak kesusahan karena tidak terbiasa dengan gaun panjang dan _heels_ yang terlalu tinggi.

Saat Hinata tiba, gadis itu langsung memeluk ayahnya dengan penuh haru.

"Kau yang terbaik..." ucap Hiashi dengan bangga.

Hiashi tersenyum lembut, dia mengelus rambut Hinata yang hari ini dikepang manis dengan sayang.

"Ayah terimakasih..." ucap Hinata mulai bergetar. Gadis sulung Hiashi Hyuuga itu sudah siap menangis.

Tapi segera saja Hanabi yang berada dibelakang Hiashi menyeru dengan ribut, "Oh tidak tidak! Jangan menangis, _make up_ -nya!"

Sontak saja Hinata dan Hiashi melepas pelukan mereka lalu tertawa pada ke- _overan_ Hanabi.

"Kemarilah, kakak ingin memelukmu!" Hinata lalu merentangkan tangannya, bersiap memeluk dan memasang wajah terharu.

Hanabi awalnya memekik geli, tapi dia akhirnya tetap mendekat dan menghambur kepelukan Hinata.

"Selamat kakak!" Hanabi berucap tulus. Dengan gemas, Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan itu berhasil membuat Hanabi sesak.

Saat kakak-beradik perempuan itu ribut, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menghampiri keluarga Hyuuga ini dengan sapaan akrab.

Mereka itu adalah sosok suami istri yang masih _hot_ diusianya.

Adalah Minato dan Kushina Uzumaki.

Mereka datang dengan senyum lebar milik keluarga Uzumaki yang khas.

"Ternyata kalian disini..." kata Minato saat pertama kali tiba.

Hinata sontak melepaskan Hanabi, setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang dia segera merapikan pakaian toganya.

"Ah, paman Minato, bibi Kushina..." Hinata segera mendekati mereka dan memberi salam. Minato terlihat berwibawa dan tulus saat mengucap selamat pada Hinata. Lalu setelah itu ayah dari Naruto tersebut langsung tenggelam dalam pembicaraan bisnis bersama ayahnya.

Sedangkan Kushina langsung menyambut Hinata dengan pelukan heboh. Dia tampak sangat terharu melihat Hinata dalam balutan pakaian toga seperti sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan kalian benar-benar sudah dewasa... Kalian sudah besar..." ujar Kushina ketika Hinata berada dipelukannya.

Sedangkan gadis Hyuuga itu hanya mampu mengangguk dan berterimakasih dengan senyum.

Hinata memang sangat menghormati dan menyayangi Kushina. Bukan tanpa alasan, selain karena dia ibu dari Naruto, itu juga karena wanita tersebut telah banyak membantu ayahnya dalam mengurus dirinya dan Hanabi selepas Ibunya meninggal. Banyak membantu dirinya saat Hinata membutuhkan figur wanita dewasa.

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Kushina tampak membenahi pakaian Hinata lalu tersenyum bangga, "Ah, seharusnya aku memeluk dan memberi selamat pada Naruto lebih dulu hari ini. Huh, tapi sampai sekarang bahkan aku belum bicara dengannya."

Alis Hinata tertaut heran mendengar keluhan Kushina. "Bibi belum bertemu Naruto?" tanyanya.

Dengan raut sebal, Kushina mengangguk. "Anak itu benar-benar... Dia menghilang saat kmi hendak menghampirinya. Aku kira dia bersamamu."

Awalnya Hinata juga berpikir tentang kemana perginya Naruto. Namun ketika Kushina mengatakan 'aku kira dia bersamamu' padanya, Hinata langsung tersadar.

Baginya kalimat itu terdengar lain dan menjadi lebih rinci. Malah terdengar seperti, 'jika Naruto tidak bersamamu, maka dia sedang bersama Sakura.'

Ah benar... Kenapa juga Hinata jadi bodoh betulan? Apa ini efek dari Hinata yang sering berpura-pura bodoh?

Hal itu membuat Hinata jadi ingat kejadian tadi pagi...

.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Saat masih pagi sekali, Naruto tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumah Hinata. Dia masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya setelah diberitahu Hanabi bahwa Hinata sedang berdandan._

 _Hinata yang sedang merias dirinya seketika mengenyit bingung melihat bayangan Naruto yang datang dengan pakaian rapi dari cermin._

 _Gadis lavender itu berbalik haya untuk menatap Naruto dengan aneh._

 _Tentu saja aneh! Ini masih tiga jam sebelum acara wisuda mereka mulai, dan Naruto sudah rapi? Bahkan terlihat sudah sangat siap untuk pergi._

 _Ah, kalau Hinata sih wajar. Diakan perempuan, persiapan tiga jam sebelum acara adalah hal yang memang harus dilakukan jika ingin tampil perfect._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Disini? Pagi-pagi begini?" Hinata langsung melontarkan rasa penasarannya tanpa basa basi._

 _Dan Naruto? Dia sih hanya cengengesan dengan pipi yang mulai bersemu merah._

 _Ah, sepertinya Hinata mengerti sesuatu._

 _Hinata menghela napasnya malas. Naruto membuat Hinata memberikan wajah termasamnya pagi ini._

 _"Iya iya... Aku sudah membuatnya. Kata-katanya sudah aku rangkai semampu yang aku bisa."_

 _Senyum Naruto melebar, dia tampak terharu dan berancang-ancang untuk memeluk sahabatnya itu._

 _"Kau memang yang terbaik!" Seru Naruto senang._

 _Tapi Hinata segera menghentikannya, gadis itu kembali berputar menghadap cermin lalu menyelesaikan kepangan rambutnya yang belum selesai._

 _Ketika Hinata melirik pria itu dari cermin, Naruto yang memang sedang memperhatikan kegiatannya dengan wajah berseri langsung membuat senyum._

 _"Cantik!" Naruto mengacungkan jempol padanya._

 _Tapi Hinata hanya mendengus malas. 'Percuma. Terlihat cantik kalau ada maunya...' pikir Hinata._

 _Setelah selesai, Hinata mengambil buku catatan kecil miliknya dari meja belajar, lalu memberikannya pada Naruto._

 _Naruto menerimanya dengan mata berbinar. Sekali lagi dia memandang Hinata dengan haru._

 _"Jangan berlebihan..." sahut Hinata datar._

 _Tapi Naruto tidak tersinggung. Suasana hatinya sedang dalam mode terbaik. Itu adalah antara bahagia dan juga gugup._

 _Dan memiliki Hinata sebagai sahabat menambah poin 'bersyukur' Naruto._

 _Naruto membuka buku bersampul kuning itu, lalu mulai membaca setiap deret kalimat yang ditulis tangan dengan sangat rapi oleh Hinata._

 _Selesai membacanya, Naruto kembali pada Hinata dengan senyum yang lebih lembut. "Ini bagus sekali. Seperti kau sering melakukannya untuk seseorang."_

 _Hinata langsung gelagapan mendengarnya. Dia memandang keluar jendela untuk menemukan alasan._

 _"A-aa. Tidak juga. Aku baru membuatnya semalam. Kau seharusnya tidak terkejut, aku ini penulis!" Sanggah Hinata berbohong._

 _Tentu saja bohong... Sangat bohong._

 _Hinata tidak membuatnya semalam. Tapi Hinata membuat kalimat-kalimat cinta itu jauh-jauh hari sebelum semalam. Jauh sebelum Naruto mencintai Sakura._

 _Hinata sudah membuatnya sejak dulu. Menulisnya dengan menggunakan segenap perasaannya. Untuk Naruto. Ya..._

 _Hinata segera berjalan pada almari, lalu mengambil pakaian yang sudah dia persiapkan jauh hari._

 _Dia melirik pada Naruto melalui ekor matanya, "Pergilah... Aku harus bersiap-siap."_

 _Pria itu tampak terkesiap. Lalu cengengesan lagi. "Ahaha. Kau benar."_

 _Naruto berjalan menuju pintu, lalu menyempatkan diri untuk melambai pada Hinata._

 _"Terimakasih ya! Dan—oh, aku pasti akan mentraktirmu di Ichiraku nanti!"_

 _Dan bahkan sebelum Hinata menoleh untuk sekedar menjawab, sosok tinggi itu sudah menutup pintu dan menghilang._

 _Kemudian Hinata menoleh pada pintu tempat menghilangnya Naruto, lalu menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan lesu,_

 _"Tidak perlu."_

 _Amethyst-nya merunduk. Dan Hinata hanya mampu membuang napasnya putus asa._

 _ **[Flashback Off]**_

 _._

Setelah meminta izin supaya dia saja yang mencari Naruto, Hinata segera melesat pergi.

Meski dia tidak tahu Naruto dimana, Hinata mengabaikan ponselnya untuk menelepon Naruto dan memilih bertanya pada Shikamaru yang dia temui dalam perjalanan.

Pria jenius itu bilang, dia terakhir melihatnya pergi dengan Sakura lima menit yang lalu. Saat ditanya olehnya, Naruto bilang akan pergi ke ruang kesenian lantai 3.

Mendengar itu Hinata segera pergi setelah mengucap terimakasih sekaligus selamat pada Shikamaru.

Hinata merasa gelisah selama dia melangkah.

Tetapi semakin Hinata banyak berpikir, laju kakinya yang semula cepat semakin lama semakin melambat.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk berhenti sesaat.

Gadis itu mendadak dilanda ragu. Padahal Hinata hanya perlu berbelok sekali lagi untuk sampai di ruang kesenian.

Hinata hanya merasa... takut. Dia takut ketika dia tiba, dia akan disambut dengan bagian yang paling melukai hatinya.

Seketika gambaran kebersamaan Naruto yang sangat bahagia bersama Sakura pun tiba-tiba berputar di kepala Hinata.

Membuat gadis itu langsung tersadar dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _ah—apa yang perlu ditakutkan?_

Bukankah dia sudah menghadapi perasaan semacam ini berkali-kali? Bukankah Hinata selalu berhasil untuk kembali menoreh senyum pada lelaki itu meski dia terluka?

Bahkan, Hinata sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sejak dulu untuk menghadapi saat-saat yang paling dia takutkan seperti ini.

Jadi—bukankah Hinata hanya perlu menghadapinya? Lalu—menjadi terbiasa?

Benar sekali...

Setelah berdebat sengit dengan dirinya sendiri, Hinata akhirnya mulai melangkah lagi.

Dengan lebih pelan dan tenang.

Tepat saat dirinya sampai pada tikungan lorong terakhir, Hinata mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Suara yang paling dia sukai... Mengucap kalimat yang Hinata buat sendiri dengan seluruh hatinya.

"Sakura, aku... Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk jatuh cinta padamu..."

"...tidak sampai aku mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu. Terbiasa pada setiap suara tawa yang kau ciptakan..."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku memilihmu. Karena aku bukanlah seorang yang pandai dalam beralasan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang kuketahui dengan jelas dari setiap perasaan ini. Satu yang benar-benar aku yakini dengan pasti—"

Suara penuh keyakinan itu membuat jeda.

"—bahwa aku... menginginkanmu."

Napas Hinata tercekat dan dia hanya mampu mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Hinata bahkan belum sempat berbelok untuk melihat bayangan keduanya karena suara Naruto yang menggema di tempat yang sunyi ini seketika merengut nyali Hinata.

Kenapa? Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus berhenti melangkah dan menjadi ketakutan seperti ini. Diakan sudah mempersiapkan perasaannya sejak dulu untuk hari ini...

Jadi, kenapa Hinata harus tetap berakhir menangis? Kenapa pada akhirnya Hinata harus tetap kalah pada rasa sakitnya?

Air mata itu meleleh tanpa Hinata suruh. Hinata masih saja terdiam, kali ini membiarkan dirinya menangis tanpa suara.

"Sakura... Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Saat kalimat itu keluar, Hinata memejamkan matanya erat, seolah memerah air matanya supaya tidak lagi keluar. Sambil merenung, Hinata akhirnya mengerti.

Mungkin ini bukan hanya karena dia kalah pada rasa patah hatinya. Dibanding semua itu, Hinata mengerti... Dia mungkin hanya menangis karena mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Mendengarkan cintamu menginginkan cinta lain... Dan bahkan memintanya menggunakan perasaanmu.

Ah, apa yang lebih menyedihkan dari itu?

.

.

.

Semuanya telah berubah.

Disamping karena kehidupan kerja yang membuat semuanya terasa berbeda, ini juga karena Hinata murni yang melakukannya.

Dia perlahan namun pasti mulai menutup diri dari Naruto.

Dia mengakui bahwa dia sudah kalah. Kalah pada kesombongannya yang merasa bahwa dia mampu menghadapi perasaannya yang terluka...

Semenjak hari itu, Hinata berubah. Dia bahkan sudah tidak mampu untuk pura-pura tersenyum saat menghadapi Naruto dan Sakura.

Setelah Hinata akhirnya berkumpul dengan Naruto dan Sakura di hari wisuda, Hinata mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebagai seorang teman. Melihat wajah Naruto yang berseri oleh kebahagiaan, Hinata akhirnya sedikit mampu bertahan lebih lama untuk mangambil foto bersama keduanya.

Tentu saja Hinata melakukannya karena memang dia ingin. Begitu-begitu kedua orang itu adalah sahabatnya. Hinata hanya tidak mau berakhir dengan begitu banyak rasa penyesalan.

Tapi saat Naruto dan Sakura mengajaknya untuk makan bersama sepulang itu, Hinata tentu menolaknya.

Oh ayolah... Dia tidak punya hati sekuat itu.

Dan itu telah menjadi hari terakhirnya bertatap muka langsung dengan Naruto... juga dengan Sakura.

Namun keduanya masih tetap menghubungi Hinata lewat ponsel. Terutama Naruto...

Pria itu rajin mengiriminya pesan. Meneleponnya juga. Bahkan mengajaknya untuk bertemu.

Tapi untuk bertemu, Hinata selalu berhasil menolaknya dengan alasan yang bagus. Meski begitu Hinata dan Naruto masihlah tetap bersahabat.

Ini hanya karena Hinata yang belum terlalu rapi menata kembali perasaannya. Dia masih belum mau bertemu.

Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Hinata merasa aneh... Bukankah sejak dulu Naruto selalu menerobos kamarnya dengan leluasa meski dengan izin memaksa?

Lalu, kenapa Hinata merasa pria itu agak ragu datang ke rumahnya lagi belakangan ini? Naruto bahkan sama sekali belum lagi memaksa untuk datang ke kamarnya sampai sekarang. Yah memang menguntungkan sih, dengan begitu Hinata tidak perlu repot-repot mempersiapkan alasan bagus untuk menolak.

Hanya saja, hal itu tetap saja mengganggu dipikiran Hinata.

Apa Hinata telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tersinggung?

Bahkan Hinata tahu jika Naruto sebenarnya ingin bertanya, kenapa Hinata tidak pernah membiarkan jendelanya terbuka lagi saat Hinata berada dirumah. Tapi pria itu selalu berakhir menelan kembali rasa penasarannya karena dia merasa ragu.

Untuk Naruto, seharusnya pria itu baik-baik saja bukan? Apabila salah satu dari mereka ada yang berubah, bukankah itu seharusnya Hinata?

Naruto kan tidak tahu apa-apa. Lalu kenapa dia harus bersikap ragu dan tidak... enak hati pada Hinata?

Ah, entahlah. Bahkan jika kau bertanya langsung pada Naruto, dia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

Namun selebihnya, Naruto masih terdengar baik-baik saja ditelepon.

Yah, hingga disuatu sore Naruto tiba-tiba menelepon Hinata yang sedang pergi berbelanja. Naruto memberitahu bahwa dia akan pergi ke ibu kota untuk mulai bekerja di tempat ayahnya dan tinggal disana beberapa bulan untuk pelatihannya.

 _"Aku sudah berada di bandara sekarang."_ Ucap Naruto sore itu bagai petir bagi Hinata yang mendengarnya.

Dan itu membuat Hinata hanya mampu membisu beberapa saat.

Sebenarnya pusat perbelanjaan yang Hinata datangi ini terletak tidak begitu jauh dari bandara. Hinata sudah ingin pergi detik itu juga mengantar keberangkatan Naruto, tetapi saat Hinata kembali banyak berpikir... Suatu alasan menahan Hinata untuk datang kesana.

"Kau ingin aku datang?" Hinata bertanya dengan datar.

Naruto diseberang sana seperti berpikir sesaat, lalu menjawab sedikit ragu. _"Ya."_

Mengambil napas, Hinata kembali membalas, "Ah, sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan. Maaf ya..."

Hinata dapat mendengar dengan jelas setelah itu Naruto bicara dengan nada kecewa sebelum akhirnya mengucap salam perpisahan dan memutus panggilan.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin mengatakan hal kejam semacam itu padanya. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah ingin berlari pergi menemui Naruto, tapi...

Kenapa harus?

Naruto pasti merencanakan keberangkatannya jauh-jauh hari bukan?

Mereka berbicara ditelepon, saling mengirimi pesan. Mereka bertetangga, dan lebih dari itu mereka adalah sahabat.

Lalu kenapa Naruto baru memberitahunya sekarang? Disaat pria itu tinggal pergi saja?

Bukankah itu terdengar sama saja seperti Hinata adalah orang terakhir yang paling diinginkannya untuk datang?

Atau mungkin, berharap untuk tidak usah datang sekalian?

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum miris.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?" Gumamnya sinis.

Lalu gadis bermanik bulan itu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan serius memilih buah, padahal pada kenyataannya Hinata sebenarnya sedang melamun.

.

OooO

.

Pagi itu, Hinata di bangunkan oleh suara wekernya yang menjerit. Meski masih mengantuk, Hinata tetap bangun saat melihat jendela kamarnya yang semalaman lupa dia tutup menampakkan pemandangan pagi yang cerah.

Hinata tersenyum lalu menggeliat untuk meregangkan ototnya yang kaku.

Tidak segera pergi untuk mandi, Hinata justru lebih memilih duduk untuk memeriksa ponselnya.

Mengingat jadwalnya hari ini kosong, Hinata jadi bisa lebih bersantai untuk sebentar berleha-leha.

Ada beberapa pesan yang masuk. Berisi tentang pekerjaan, dan juga dari Naruto dan Sakura.

Setelah membaca semua isi pesan penting dan membalas, Hinata langsung membuka pesan dari Naruto.

 _From : Naru_

 _Hinata, ukuran bajumu berapa?_

Mata perak Hinata melotot tak percaya membaca pertanyaan Naruto tersebut.

Hei—apa-apaan dia? Setelah jarang belakangan berkirim pesan, mendadak bertanya soal ukuran baju?

Mata Hinata berputar bosan. Yeah, mungkin Naruto ingin memberi Sakura kejutan dengan membelikannya pakaian. Pria itu mungkin bingung dan berniat membandingknnya dengan ukuran Hinata.

Ketika Hinata selesai mengetikkan balasan, dia justru tidak segera mengirimkannya dan malah meragu.

Eung, haruskah dia jujur soal ukuran bajunya?

Hinata menggigit bibir, dilema. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kenyataan bahwa ukuran baju Hinata itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang terlihat kecil mungil.

Dalam sekali lihatpun, orang pasti tidak akan percaya dengan ukuran pakaian Hinata sebenarnya yang besar. Tapi sesungguhnya itu memang kebesaran sih untuk tubuhnya yang mungil. Hanya saja... Disuatu tempat Hinata merasa kesempitan.

Jadilah Hinata terpaksa menggunakan ukuran itu.

Tapi kalau dipikir, untuk apa dia terlalu memusingkan ini sih? Toh, lagipula—untuk Naruto dia pasti tidak akan terlalu meributkan soal ini bukan?

Dan setelah perdebatan batin tersebut, Hinata akhirnya mengirim pesannya.

Kemudian Hinata kembali membuka satu pesan lain.

 _From : Sakura_

 _Hinata, jangan lupa jam 9 ya. Di kafe Maji. Aku merindukanmuuu!_

Seketika senyum manis Hinata mengembang membaca pesan Sakura yang agak heboh itu.

Memang setelah beberapa bulan belakangan tidak saling berhubungan, gadis Haruno itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

Semalam mereka teleponan, Sakura dan Hinata saling bertukar cerita seputar pengalaman baru kerja mereka dengan semangat. Sakura bilang dirinya kini bekerja di luar kota dan membeli flat kecil untuk sementara dia tinggali. Dan sejak kemarin sampai 3 hari kedepan dia akan ada dirumah.

Setelah mengatakan hal panjang lebar itu, Sakura kemudian mengajak Hinata untuk bertemu dengannya besok. Yah—sekedar untuk pergi sarapan dan berbelanja bersama katanya. Hinata sih setuju-setuju saja, toh dia juga merindukan Sakura dan jadwalnya hari itu kosong.

Senang rasanya mendengar suara ceria Sakura kembali setelah beberapa bulan terakhir gadis itu seperti ditelan bumi.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Hinata bahkan sampai pagi ini,

—hmm, tumben sekali Sakura sama sekali tidak membicarakan Naruto...

Bukan apa-apa. Malah—bagus sih, dengan begitu Hinata juga tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan jawaban yang sesuai pada pacar Sahabatnya tersebut. Apalagi Hinata dan Naruto sudah jarang berhubungan.

Tapikan tetap saja... rasanya agak aneh setelah selama ini Naruto tidak pernah absen dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Tapi semalam? Menyebut nama Naruto saja sekalipun tidak sama sekali.

Aneh bukan?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, segera membuang segala pikiran anehnya itu dan merutuk diri.

"Bodoh, apa yang aku pikirkan?" Merutuk, lalu bibirnya manyun.

Hinata membalas pesan Sakura sekenannya. Setelah itu mengambil handuk dan melesat pergi ke kamar mandi sambil menggumam,

"Mungkin Sakura ingin membicarakannya secara langsung nanti."

.

OooO

.

Sakura Haruno menatap kagum pada gadis berpakaian kasual yang duduk dihadapannya. Mata miliknya yang dibubuhi _eyeshadow_ tipis berwarna perak secara jelas berbinar tertuju pada makhluk bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya mampu berdehem gugup dengan pelan. Rasanya aneh, setelah mereka berpelukan cukup heboh tadi, tiba-tiba saja Sakura terus-terusan memandanginya dengan senyum.

"Maaf, apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Namun tawa Sakura justru membuatnya terkejut.

"Sama sekali tidak!" Sakura menangkup kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum pada Hinata, "Aku hanya terpesona melihatmu banyak berubah, Hinata!" Ungkapnya kemudian.

Hinata langsung tersipu. Memang benar jika Hinata memberi perubahan pada dirinya. Namun itu hanya pada soal berpakaian dan dia jadi sedikit lebih berdandan. Itu saja. Bahkan ayah dan adiknya tidak berkomentar apapun.

Jadilah Hinata cukup terkejut karena Sakura menyadarinya.

"A—aa. Terimakasih." Hinata tidak mampu membalas lebih.

Sebenarnya Hinata juga cukup kagum melihat Sakura yang sekarang. Gadis itu saat kuliah cukup tomboi dalam berpakaian, melihatnya sekarang dengan rok pendek berenda rasanya imut sekali!

Ingin memuji, tapi Hinata tidak mampu. Dia bukan orang yang pandai mengutarakan kalimat manis.

Tapi soal menjaga perasaan, dialah ahlinya.

"Ahaha, kau manis sekali sih Hinata!" Sakura memekik gemas pada Hinata yang bertingkah malu-malu. Emerald itu kembali tertuju pada manik Hinata, kali ini kalimatnya sungguh membuat Hinata merasa aneh.

"Apa Naruto sudah melihatmu yang seperti ini?"

"Apa?" Dan tentu saja 'apa' adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang pas untuk Hinata lontarkan pada pertanyaan yang terlalu aneh itu.

Sakura berhenti tertawa, namun tak menghilangkan wajah jenakanya saat memandang Hinata yang wajahnya benar-benar serius dan kebingungan.

"Maksudku, apa Naruto sudah menyadarinya bahwa kau semenarik ini?" Ucap gadis Haruno itu santai, sembari meraih tangan Hinata di meja untuk dia genggam.

"Aku tahu..." katanya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum lembut padanya. Semantara Hinata syok, dan tubuhnya seketika melemas.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"Hanabi, kecilkan volume musiknya!"

"Hei, jangan sentuh buku yang itu!"

"Aku mohon Hanabi, jangan ganggu aku!"

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kamu iseng sekali sih?!"

"Hanabi!"

"Hanabi!"

"HEI!"

Rasanya kepala Hinata mau pecah saja. Kenapa sih, adiknya yang manja itu tiba-tiba mengganggunya?

Disaat-saat seperti ini lagi. Saat pikiran Hinata sedang kusut dan moodnya yang benar-benar sedang labil.

Oke, ini memang salah Hinata yang tidak mengunci pintu hingga Hanabi bisa masuk dan sulit untuk diusir.

Sebenarnya Hanabi memang selalu seperti ini sesekali, dan Hinata akan selalu meladeni-nya dan berakhir dengan bercanda bersama. Tapi untuk kali ini, demi Tuhan, Hinata tidak ada mood sama sekali kecuali menjadi cerewet pada sang adik yang mengacau.

Hanabi bahkan sampai heran melihatnya. Remaja berumur 15 tahun itu menyerah, memilih merangkak untuk kemudian ikut berbaring disamping sang kakak.

"Baiklah..." Hanabi berucap, mengambil bantal lalu rebahan. Hinata meliriknya sekilas, lalu mencoba tidak peduli. "Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Hanabi.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Hanabi dan malah memejamkan matanya dengan gestur lelah.

Hanabi yang disanpingnya terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hinata. Tahu jika pertanyaannya tadi berakhir sia-sia, Hanabi tidak menyerah dan mulai menebak,

"Ah, apa ini soal kak Naruto?"

"Apa?" Hinata seketika bereaksi dan melirik adiknya itu dengan alis bertaut.

Hanabi cengengesan, dia tidak tahu jika tebakan pertamanya akan setepat ini.

"Jadi benar? Kau merindukannya ya?" Hanabi memasang wajah menggoda Hinata.

Hinata sendiri segera mencoba menutupi kebenarannya dengan kembali memejamkan mata, berpura-pura tidak tertarik.

"Kamu bicara apa sih..."

Tapi Hanabi tidak peduli, dia beringsut semakin mendekat untuk melihat wajah kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja..." kata Hanabi membujuk.

Hinata tetap tidak menjawab, memilih tidak mengiyakan ataupun tidak mengelak.

Tapi Hanabi tidak menyerah, dia malah mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan jujur pada Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau kakak menyukai kak Naruto."

Berhasil, Hinata terlihat terusik mendengarnya. Hanabi tersenyum, lalu berbaring menghadap Hinata yang masih menutup mata. "Bahkan ayah, paman Minato dan bibi Kushina juga tahu..."

"—APA?!"

Kali ini Hinata sukses terkejut. Dia bahkan terperanjat dan langsung terduduk dengan tampang syok. Melirik pada Hanabi yang terkekeh menggodanya, Hinata segera kembali mengambil sikap biasa.

"Bohong." Hinata lalu berdehem gugup, menyadari responnya yang salah. "—maksudku tidak mungkin. Apanya yang menyukai? Kami inikan teman." elak Hinata cepat.

Hanabi tertawa keras sekali, membuat Hinata makin gugup seperti ketakutan dosa besarnya akan ketahuan.

"Ya ampun, kakak santai saja! Meskipun kami tahu, kami tidak akan ikut campur." Hanabi menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata, menenangkan. Tapi percuma, gadis itu tampaknya sangat terguncang.

"Aku hanya berharap kak Naruto tidak terus jadi orang bodoh dan membiarkanmu pergi." Kata remaja labil itu lagi.

Hinata tidak menanggapi perkataan Hanabi lagi. Tapi dia mendengar, dan mengamini harapan adik semata wayangnya tersebut. Meskipun dirinya masih begitu sangsi, dengan perasaan yang sama sekali tidak pemuda itu lihat, Hinata bisa apa selain menunggu sampai lelah?

Mendengar kenyataan bahwa perasaannya pada Naruto terlihat jelas oleh banyak orang membuat Hinata syok. Apalagi itu adalah orang-orang dalam; Ayahnya, Hanabi, bibi Kushina dan bahkan paman Minato?

Itu!—apa terlihat sangat jelas?!

Terlalu terlihat jelas sampai-sampai kekasih Naruto pun bisa tahu?

"Ya Tuhan..." gumam Hinata tertekan.

Dia jadi teringat pertemuannya dengan Sakura dua hari yang lalu...

OooO

 **[Flashback]**

 _"Maafkan aku."_

 _Hinata menunduk, meremas ujung blouse yang dia kenakan tanpa bisa mengelak. Diberi tatapan seperti itu oleh Sakura saja membuat Hinata tidak berani untuk beralasan aneh lagi._

 _Namun Sakura justru menggeleng, malah meremas lembut kepalan tangan Hinata yang digenggamnya. "Tidak. Tapi akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu..." ujarnya._

 _Hinata tersentak, dia segera mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sakura. Gadis dengan surai sewarna permen kapas itu tengah tersenyum begitu hangat padanya. Namun Hinata dapat melihat bagaimana Sakura menyesal._

 _"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya nyaris berbisik._

 _Emerald Sakura berkeliling melihat dekorasi kafe yang nyaman, lalu kembali berakhir menatap Hinata._

 _"Karena aku sudah berpura-pura tidak tahu..."_

 _Hinata dapat melihat mata hijau cantik didepannya mulai berair, dan hidung bangir Sakura yang mulai memerah._

 _Hinata terkejut karena mata Sakura yang menangis namun gadis itu masih terlihat tegar._

 _"Maafkan aku yang berpura-pura tidak tahu perasaanmu pada Naruto... Maaf untuk aku yang berpura-pura menerima cinta Naruto... Maaf untuk aku yang malah mendengarkanmu—"_

 _"—maaf karena mengira bahwa kau baik-baik saja." Lirihnya penuh sesal._

 _Sakura mengusap air matanya segera, meski tidak terisak, Sakura tetap memaki dirinya karena sebelumnya dia telah berjanji untuk meminta maaf tanpa menangis. Namun sialnya, sesak didada mengkhianati rencananya._

 _Sakura terus menatap Hinata dan terlihat sangat menyesali banyak hal. Dia merasa sangat berdosa pada Hinata._

 _Karena sebenarnya Sakura sudah menyadari perasaan Hinata pada Naruto sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Semuanya sangat terlihat jelas. Dari tindakan, bahkan cara amethyst itu menatap Naruto._

 _Tapi Sakura cukup terkejut saat dia mengenal Hinata, ternyata gadis itu sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Dia selalu menjunjung tinggi pertemanannya dengan si pirang itu dan malah terus menyemangati Sakura untuk bisa semakin dekat dengan Naruto._

 _Sakura bimbang. Disaat hatinya mulai menyerah pada orang yang dia tunggu, Naruto selalu ada disisinya. Pria itu sangat memperhatikannya, sangat baik memperlakukannya. Terlebih, dibelakang pemuda itu ada gadis yang selalu membujuk Sakura untuk bersama Naruto, membuat Sakura yakin pada keputusan untuk mulai terbuka pada Naruto._

 _Pada saat itu Sakura berpikir Hinata yang begitu baik mengabaikan perasaannya hanya demi sahabatnya tersebut. Sakura ingat betul, bagaimana cara gadis itu selalu terus 'mempromosikan' Naruto pada Sakura lewat telepon._

 _Sakura terbuka cukup banyak pada Hinata. Meski dia bilang bahwa sebenarnya dia menyukai orang lain dan menyerah untuk memulai dengan Naruto... Hinata tetap terlihat baik padanya._

 _Hingga Sakura mengambil kesimpulan, mungkin inilah keputusan gadis itu._

 _Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto datang padanya, mengucap cinta dan mengajaknya membangun hubungan, satu-satunya yang Sakura ingat hanyalah rasa sakit hatinya dan juag—Hinata yang selalu mendukungnya untuk bersama Naruto._

 _Lalu pada akhirnya, Sakura merasa harus mengatakan "Ya." Terlebih itu untuk menghargai keputusan Hinata._

 _Saat Sakura sudah lebih tenang, Hinata kembali tertunduk. Pikirannya berpusat pada satu penyesalan, pada dirinya yang merasa idiot harus ketahuan dan membuat orang lain menangis._

 _Hinata memaki dirinya sendiri, yang tidak hati-hati dan malah membuat perasaannya terlihat jelas._

 _Hinata benar-benar menyesal... Menyesal pada Sakura dan Naruto. Bahkan pada perasaannya._

 _Seketika itu pikiran Hinata sampai pada Naruto. Gadis itu mulai terlihat panik,_

 _"Lupakan semua ini. Anggap kau tidak tahu apa-apa..." Sakura tampak terkejut mendengar permintaan atau lebih terdengar seperti perintah dari Hinata._

 _"—jangan katakan apapun pada Naruto. Tetaplah bersama Naruto. Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Aku akan melupakan Naruto jadi kau—"_

 _"Hinata..."_

 _"—teruslah bersama Naruto. Aku mohon Sakura, jangan merubah apapun. Aku moh—"_

 _"Hinata!"_

 _Tanpa sadar Sakura membentak Hinata, membuatnya yang sedang panik tersentak. Mata bulan itu terlihat ketakutan dan bingung saat menatap Sakura._

 _"Sakura, bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tahu jika Sakura berniat berakhir dengan Naruto, Hinata mulai menangis. Merasa jika penyebabnya adalah dirinya._

 _Sementara justru Sakura tersenyum lembut, dia bergerak berpindah tempat duduk disamping Hinata. Sakura sangat terharu melihat Hinata yang terus memikirkan perasaan Naruto sampai seperti ini. Kagum pada gadis disampingnya yang mampu mencintai sedalam ini._

 _Oh ya, bukankah pria baik harus mendapatkan gadis yang baik juga?_

 _Naruto pria yang sangat baik, maka Hinata adalah jawabannya. Sakura hanya semakin merasa bersalah setiap harinya pada kedua orang itu karena banyak berbohong. Dia bukan gadis yang pantas untuk Naruto karena pria itu hanya dia jadikan pelarian._

 _"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaannya jika tahu dia menerima begitu banyak kebohongan? Dariku. Juga darimu."_

 _Mendengar itu Hinata semakin keras menangis. Sakura segera memeluk Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkannya, sementara matanya melirik pada beberapa pengunjung lain yang mulai menonton mereka berdua tanpa tahu ceritanya._

 _Sakura melepas pelukannya, melihat wajah Hinata yang masih menangisnya sebentar lalu m ngambil sapu tangan dari tas._

 _Tersenyum pada Hinata, gadis itu terlihat seperti anak kecil saat Sakura menysut air mata dipipinya yang memerah dengan perhatian._

 _"Aku bersalah banyak padanya Sakura..." ujar Hinata sesegukan._

 _Sakura menggeleng, masih setia mengusap air mata yang belum mau berhenti mengalir itu lalu menjawab,_

 _"Tidak Hinata... Tetapi kau harus mulai membiarkannya tahu, seberapa banyak air mata yang sudah kau keluarkan untuknya."_

 _ **[Flashback Off]**_

OooO

Hinata hanya bisa terpaku, mematung seperti sedang meregang nyawa saat dirinya dipanggil oleh sang ayah dari lantai satu dan malah menemukan Naruto di ruang tamu.

Pria itu masih sama. Hanya saja rambutnya yang dulu sedikit panjang kini dipangkas pendek hingga mempertegas penampilannya yang semakin dewasa. Meski Hinata pernah diisengi Naruto yang mengiriminya foto pria itu di email, Hinata tetap saja terkejut dan gugup melihat pria itu yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

Dengan kemeja kerjanya yang berwarna abu, juga wajah kusut serta safir yang menatapnya lelah itu cukup menandakan bahwa pria itu baru saja kembali.

"Kenapa bengong? Aku semakin tampan yah?" Naruto nyengir lebar seketika membawa Hinata untuk segera sadar.

Setelah ayahnya kembali pergi ke ruang kerjanya, Hinata melihat beberapa kantung makanan kering yang tergeletak di meja dan sekotak cake.

Dia melirik kembali Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Banyak sekali kau membeli ini... Bawa setengahnya kembali untuk ayah dan ibumu." Titah Hinata, merasa jika bawaan Naruto berlebihan.

"Hei ini aku beli dengan uangku sendiri." Balas Naruto tak terima. "Lagipula aku membawa lebih banyak dari ini untuk dirumah. Aku sudah sengaja membelinya untukmu, untuk paman Hiashi dan Hanabi, jadi terimalah..."

Tak mampu menolak lagi, Hinata hanya mampu membuang napasnya menyerah.

Dia menatap lelaki itu sekali lagi, kali ini sambil melipat tangan, "Kau baru pulang ya? Kenapa langsung kemari?" Tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi. Dia agak jengah jika tidak menanyakan hal itu sementara Hinata melihat dengan jelas Naruto lelah dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Naruto awalnya hanya diam melihat Hinata, lalu tertawa pelan. Namun Naruto kembali menelan tawanya melihat Hinata tetap datar dan tidak peduli pada suasana ceria yang coba dia buat.

"Baiklah... Baiklah. Kau memang yang paling tahu..." ujar Naruto cemberut, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari salah satu— dua paperbag yang dia bawa dan memperlihatkannya pada Hinata.

Hinata merengut melihat sebotol wine yang Naruto tunjukkan. "Masalah apalagi? Pekerjaan atau—"

"—Sakura." potong Naruto membuat Hinata tercekat.

Gadis itu berdebar mendengar alasan pria itu ingin minum karena Sakura. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi. Sesuai rencana yang Sakura utarakan tempo hari padanya.

Dan Hinata masih merasa bersalah untuk itu. Mungkin jika sampai melihat Naruto menangis malam ini, Hinata tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo ke kamar."

OooO

"Bagus tidak?" Naruto yang sedang mengisi wine ke gelas menyempatkan untuk melirik Hinata yang sedang melihat piyama di kasur.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar membelikan ini untukku." Jawab Hinata tidak nyambung. Karena dia memang masih tidak menyangka Naruto membelikan pakaian untuknya.

"Kenapa masih terkejut? Kau pikir aku menanyakan ukuran bajumu untuk apa?"

"Untuk Sakura."

"Eh?" Naruto akhirnya berbalik dan menatap bingung langsung kearah Hinata yang sedang mengangkat piyama biru langit itu dengan pandangan penuh minat.

Naruto lalu tersenyum melihat Hinata yang senang. Seketika dia lupa jika barusan dia akan bertanya. "Kau suka Olaf kan?"

"Ya." Jawab Hinata, dia balas menatap Naruto dengan senyum, "Dan aku suka warnanya."

Naruto tersenyum lebar menampakkan giginya yang rapi, mengangkat jempol lalu berkata, "Tunggu apa lagi? Cobalah."

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum seraya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Sementara Naruto audah memegang gelasnya, dia mencicip seteguk rasa dari wine pemberian rekan kerjanya itu sambil mengelilingi kamar Hinata yang tidak banyak berubah. Dalam lima bulan kepergian Naruto, hanya meja belajar Hinata-lah yang bergeser menjadi ke dekat jendela.

Melihat jendela besar itu membuat Naruto tersenyum. Dia mendekat, dan membuka jendela yang semula dikunci rapat itu.

Angin malam yang berhembus cukup sejuk memaksa Naruto melihat jam. Masih jam sembilan, dan kenapa Hinata lama sekali di kamar mandi?

Naruto lalu memandang balkon kamarnya yang terang dan terlihat dingin. Merasakan jadi Hinata yang sering menatapnya dari sini.

"Wah, ibu pasti sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi." Gumam Naruto dengan senyum, terlihat dari sini pintu kamar mandinya terbuka.

"Naruto!"

Jantung Naruto sedikit tersengat saat suara Hinata tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan nada tak sabar. Dia refleks berbalik dan menemukan kepala Hinata menyembul sementara tubuhnya masih dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Tapi Hinata justru memperlihatkn wajahnya yang masam.

"Kenapa kau membelikan ukuran yang ini?" Protes Hinata tampak marah.

Naruto seketika mengerti, "Oh?" Dia berpikir sebentar, lalu tersenyum begitu percaya diri.

"Aku memang membelikannya lebih kecil dari ukuran yang kau bilang. Aku pikir kau bercanda karena kamukan memang kecil Hinata." Naruto dengan heran melihat Hinata sudah mengenakan piyama pemberiannya. Dan kelihatan dari bahunya, itu tampaknya sangat pas.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Naruto lagi saat Hinata mempertahankan ekspresi sebalnya.

Hinata mendengus kecil, "Sangat. Masalah."

Naruto terkejut. Dia segera menaruh gelasnya dan mendekat ke Hinata. "Apa yang salah? Itu terlihat pas dan—"

Hinata yang sebelumnya sibuk merutuki piyama bergambar Olaf tersebut dibalik pintu tidak menyadari jika Naruto mendekat. Saat Naruto menghentakan pintu dan menampilkan seluruh dari tubuhnya, keduanya melongo untuk beberapa detik terkutuk.

Mata Hinata dan Naruto kompak melebar, masing-masing memelototi orang dihadapannya dengan horor.

Safir Naruto terpaku pada satu tempat. Dimana piyama itu terlihat kesempitan dan membuat gambar di piyamanya membesar dan err—menonjol.

"O-Olafnya..." Naruto tergagap. Sementara Hinata yang wajahnya sudah super merah baru tersadar dan segera mendorong pintu hingga dapat menutup pandangan Naruto.

"NARUTO!" jerit Hinata sesaat setelah suara debaman pintu.

Naruto sendiri merasakan wajahnya yang memanas, dia lalu berbalik kembali ke jendela untuk mendapatkan angin segar sambil meminum wine-nya.

Mengingat hal tadi, Naruto malah nyengir lebar.

"Wah..."

OXOXO

Sedikit mengisengi Hinata soal hal tadi, Naruto akhirnya mendapatkan bogem yang membuatnya berhenti.

Mereka sudah menaruh sebuah meja lipat kecil diatas karpet seperti biasanya. Di meja tersebut, ada sebotol wine yang sudah setengah habis dan satu gelas milik Hinata yang kosong serta makanan kering buah tangan dari Naruto yang sudah Hinata masukkan dalam toples.

Meski begitu, Hinata dan Naruto justru memilih untuk berdiri bersebelahan di jendela yang terbuka lebar. Mereka membiarkan angin malam berhembus menerpa tubuh keduanya pelan, sementara masing-masing penglihatan mereka menikmati pemandangan malam kompleks dari lantai dua.

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak..." tegur Hinata saat melihat Naruto meneguk cairan terakhir dari gelas miliknya.

Ayolah... Hinata hanya ngeri mengingat kejadian terakhir Naruto mabuk bersamanya.

Dan Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak kok. Ini yang terakhir."

Lalu dia menyimpan gelasnya pada meja belajar yang ada disampingnya.

Hinata mengangguk lega, kembali memandang jauh dan dia mulai bertanya, "Lalu?"

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Oh, kenapa Hinata harus selalu tahu?

"Hah. Kau selalu menebak dengan tepat Hinata."

Tidak menjawab, Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum hambar dengan perasaan bersalah.

Dia tahu. Sangat tahu.

Dan Hinata membenci kenyataan bahwa kisah ini berakhir dengan dirinya yang menjadi tokoh jahat.

Hinata ingin menangis bahkan sebelum pria itu memulai, gadis itu bisa merasakan betapa Naruto sedang kecewa.

"Aku sering berpikir suatu hari nanti Sakura akan tersenyum dengan tulus ketika bersamaku." Ucap Naruto, safirnya begitu sendu menerawang kearah langit malam.

Lalu melanjutkan, "Berharap aku bisa mencintainya dan dia balas mencintaiku."

"Aku membayangkan, bagaimana aku ingin hidup dengannya nanti, menikah dan memiliki anak. Kemudian dimasa tua lalu aku mati bersamanya."

"Ah, semuanya kedengaran sempurna." Gumam Naruto lagi.

"Tapi saat aku melamarnya kemarin, dia malah menolakku." Naruto tersenyum kecut penuh kekecewaan. "Dan kami berakhir."

Kali ini Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya diam tidak seperti biasanya.

Dan justru Naruto mendapati gadis itu sedang menunduk dalam. Poninya yang kini semakin panjang sukses menutupi sebagian dari mimik mukanya.

Awalnya Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan Hinata yang sedikit berbeda, "Hinata..."

Gadis itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, membiarkan manik rembulannya menohok langsung pada safir yang penasaran padanya.

Tapi Naruto menemukan Hinata begitu kosong. Sahabatnya itu tidak memperlihatkan perasaan apapun dan hanya melihatnya dengan datar.

Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata lembut, "Sakura meminta maaf padaku karena sudah berbohong soal perasaannya. Dia bilang ada satu kebohongan lagi yang belum aku tahu, tapi dia mengatakan kalau itu bukan bagiannya."

Kali ini, Hinata memperlihatkan sedikit emosi terkejutnya mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Meski Sakura mangaku bahwa dia telah berbohong, aku tidak membencinya. Entahlah... justru aku menghargainya dan mengajaknya untuk tetap berteman."

"Tapi bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak kecewa. Aku juga ingin jujur padamu bahwa aku sebenarnya sedikit marah. Kenapa Sakura harus berbohong dan setuju saat aku memintanya menjadi kekasih hari itu? Kenapa gadis itu harus berpura-pura bahagia bersamaku? Membuatku merencanakan segalanya begitu jauh. Membayangkan banyak hal bersamanya di masa depan." Kali ini Naruto benar-benar menunjukkan perasaan kecewanya. Dia terlihat sangat terluka, bahkan meremas tangannya sendiri hingga meninggalkan ruam merah menyakitkan.

Dan Hinata hanya mampu mendengarkan. Dia sendiri sedang berperang dengan batinnya.

"Naruto..." panggil Hinata nyaris berbisik. Tapi entah bagaimana angin membawa cicitan kecilnya hingga Naruto segera menatap Hinata yang tengah menundukkan wajah cantiknya begitu dalam.

"Soal rencanamu... dan bayangan akan masa depan milikmu itu..." Terdengar pelan namun tegas, Hinata lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menampilkan senyum berbeda yang membuat Naruto seketika tertegun.

"...tidak bisakah jika itu aku?"

Wajah ayu Hinata tersenyum begitu lembut, matanya hingga menyipit dan itu telah membuat pikiran Naruto dalam sekejap kosong melihatnya, terlebih itu akibat dari kalimat yang baru saja dia dengar.

Hei, dia hanya sangat terkejut!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

 **OMAKE**

[[Flashback]]

"Selama makan!" Naruto menggumam do'a, lalu membelah sumpitnya dengan semangat.

Dia menyumpit ramen dan melahapnya dengan ahli. Mengunyah cita rasa ramen Ichiraku yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan lalu tersenyum pada gadis didepannya dengan bahagia. "Enak..."

Gadis itu mengangguk menyetujui, dia juga memakan ramennya dengan khidmat namun tak secepat Naruto yang sudah sangat ahli memakan ramen.

Kembali fokus pada kuah kemerahan dengan potongan daging ekstra, tiba-tiba Naruto dikejutkan dengan sumpit yang datang dengan putih telur rebus untuk ditaruh diatas mangkuk miliknya.

Masih memperhatikan putih telur itu, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih Hinata!"

"Eh? Hinata?"

Naruto seketika itu tersedak menyadari kesalahannya. Dia segera menelan habis air yang disodorkan padanya lalu memasang wajah menyesal.

"Ah, maafkan aku Sakura... Aku benar-benar lupa." Naruto menaruh sumpitnya dan sesaat berhenti makan untuk serius meminta maaf.

Sedangkan Sakura malah tertawa santai. Dia justru terlihat biasa saja dan malah—senang?

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala pirangnya tetap merasa tak enak hati, "Ah, itu karena biasanya Hinata yang suka melakukan itu." Ungkapnya lagi.

"Hei, santai saja... Lagipula aku juga tahu kebiasaanmu ini dari Hinata." Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengambil sumpit Naruto dan memberikannya pada pria itu.

"Ayo lanjut makan." Katanya, membuat Naruto tersenyum lega dan kembali menikmati ramen mereka.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak begitu pandai mengerti sesuatu.

Tapi jika itu Hinata, dia adalah gadis yang sederhana. Benci kecoak dan selalu berpura-pura tidak menginginkan putih telur.

Dia untukku?

Tentu saja teman. Teman yang rela aku lindungi dengan seluruh nyawaku. Hinata...

[Naruto Uzumaki]

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Maaf karena terlalu lebay. Maaf karena ingkar janji. Maaf karena terlambat update. Maaf karena berakhir seperti ini. Maaf karena kemampuanku atas fict ini hanya sebatas ini. Maaf keteledoranku jika banyak typo. Maaf karena kemarin lebaran. Maaf karena terlalu panjang. Maaf karena pasaran. Maaf karena belum bisa balas review. Maaf karena terlalu kecepetan (aku menulisnya hanya scene perscene pentingnya saja /KetahuanMales/).

Aku hanya mau tekankan, disini aku banyak mengambil sudut landang Hinata. Jadi maaf apabila kekurangan banyak deskripsi ToT) masih belajar dan perlu bimbingan.

POKOKNYA AKU MINTA MAAF DAN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK BANYAK HAL KE KALIAN SEMUA READER-SAN, SENPAI, SILENT READER!

Masukkan? Komentar?

Mohon di kotak review =)

150619


End file.
